


不甘为友14

by Ajiujiujiu



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game), 星露谷物语
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajiujiujiu/pseuds/Ajiujiujiu





	不甘为友14

舔吻了一阵后，西蒙轻轻松松地就把身子软成一团泥的男人翻了过去，让男人跪在沙发上。西蒙有点急躁地扯开他的衣服，拉下他的裤子，手在男人光滑的脊背上抚摸，他顺着腰线一路往下，在屁股上狠狠捏了一把。

他听见谢恩吃痛的哼声，就放轻了一点力道，他在口袋里掏出今天玛鲁多给他的那管药膏，挤了一坨在手指上就往那个秘穴探去。

冰凉的膏体附在男人的隐秘部位，谢恩是确信他今晚又想来一发了，他现在被按在沙发上，屁股撅起，他不知道现在的模样看在西蒙眼里是什么样子，也看不见西蒙的表情，他只觉得非常羞耻，却做不了什么，只能把脸埋在沙发里。

“这是今天开的药，现在给你上上药……”西蒙逗他，他确信男人的脸肯定更红了。他手指微微发力，就挤进去了昨晚被开发过的地方。那穴口容纳着那两根手指，他轻轻抽动的时候还会听见男人轻微的哼声。

西蒙早就硬了，那东西蹭着谢恩的大腿，把他那一块都涂湿了。西蒙在给他扩张的时候另一只手也没闲着，探下去握住了谢恩的，也开始顺着手指抽动的节奏慢慢撸动着。

谢恩觉得下身传来的麻痒感觉越来越强烈，他的后穴也开始吸着友人的两根手指，有时擦过那个地方的时候还会激起他的呻吟。后穴里的空虚感越来越重，他终于有点忍不住的稍微抬高了腰，撅了撅屁股。谢恩听见身后的人喘了一下，随后屁股里的手指被抽离，一个膨大热硬的东西贴了上来。

虽然昨晚就做过，但今天他再次感受到那东西的尺寸的时候还是咽了口口水，这个大小，他都不知道自己是怎么放进去的。还没给他思考的时间，那东西就开始缓缓摩擦着后穴，西蒙两手掰着他的屁股，搓揉着，自己的屁股瓣夹着那根东西，后穴也一开一合的。男人为自己身体这些反应感到羞耻。

西蒙摸着他的背，哄着男人，让他放松，下身开始使劲，那被撑开的诡异感觉还是让谢恩感到不适。他抓着沙发，喘着气放松，西蒙进入得很慢，谢恩甚至能感受到那东西在里面的形状。

“全进去了……”友人拍了一下他的屁股，下身开始小幅度动起来，沙发很小，谢恩抓着沙发扶手，屁股高高撅起，迎合西蒙的撞击。两人都喝了酒，酒精使得情欲勃发，让热度升腾。谢恩觉得脑子里一片浆糊，全身上下就剩下那个地方火热无比。他无意识地摇晃着屁股，他还听见友人暗暗骂了句脏话，随后又加快了动作，顶得他不断呻吟。很快西蒙就抓着他的屁股用力往里顶，速度也加快了不少，一下一下地都进入到最里面，再猛地抽出，就留个头部在里面。

男人被压在沙发上猛干，精虫上脑时什么都想不了，他听见友人伏在他身上律动，硕大的头部经常滑过他那个部位，快感直直窜升到大脑，嘴上也没把门的了，西蒙抽出的时候他还会下意识地夹一夹，这时西蒙会拍拍他的屁股。

“夹那么紧，想让我快点出来？”被狠力一顶，这一撞让谢恩的魂都撞没了。

“别，啊……”谢恩说不出什么话来，什么单词到嘴里都化为无意识的呻吟，友人狠戾的律动撞得他支离破碎，两人以后入式干了一会儿，男人觉得腰有点发酸，西蒙就把他翻过来，让他仰躺着，谢恩只能抓住那宽厚的背，西蒙出了一层薄汗，背上湿滑得有点抓不住。

自己的下身和前面都被玩弄着，没一会儿谢恩就不行了，最后在西蒙一个大力抽送下，男人梗声射了出来，突然紧缩的后穴夹得西蒙舒服地叹了口气，快速抽插了一会儿后也插在深处射了。

两人气喘吁吁地躺在沙发上，身上的热度还没褪去。西蒙还压着他，东西还没抽出来，谢恩也懒得动，两人就这么交叠着躺了一会儿。

“你今天怎么了？看你一直不开心。”这句话在酒吧里谢恩就问了他无数遍，现在他还想再问一遍。男人低头看见趴在他身上的西蒙，看着他的发旋。

“……”西蒙沉默了一会，转过头去面对谢恩，那眼神竟藏着哀怨，“你跟哈维医生说我们是朋友……”

谢恩惊了，他不知道是这个原因，怪不得他觉得刚才西蒙发狠的动作是带着点报复意味在里面的。

“我们的确是朋友啊……”

“还嘴硬。”西蒙转过头去不看他，手缓缓摸着男人汗湿的腰侧，“你会让你朋友干你？”

“说什么胡话。”谢恩觉得自己脸又红了，西蒙手又伸上来摸着他的脸，胡渣有点扎手，但手感很好。


End file.
